


Cherry and Katie Go To Ferngully

by PerkyGoth14



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After winning tickets to visit a rain forest, Cherry takes her good friend Katie to visit it during their spring break, but little do they know along with a couple of new friends, there is more than meets the eye in this journey to a place called FernGully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the continent of North America. Cherry was home for spring break, the week off school during the warm weather season. It had been snowing an awful lot during the weeks and months before despite it being March and April, the times where snow should go South for the year. Cherry was a little bored though and there was her cell phone ringing. Cherry raised an eyebrow at the unknown number and answered.

"Hello?" Cherry answered, sounding unsure whether she should truly answer or hang up.

"Is this Cherry Dunbar?" a voice on the other end said. "The same girl who won a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory?"

"Um, yes?"

There was suddenly a bell chime on the other end. "Congratulations, you have won two tickets to the Australian rain forest!"

"What!? Really!? That's so-wait, what's the catch?"

"No catch, just you and a friend get to visit one of the most famous rain forests of our era called FernGully!"

"Oh, wow!" Cherry beamed. "FernGully? Australia? I don't know... Who could I take with me?"

"That's up to you, kiddo!" the voice sounded hysterical. "Just come to my radio station to claim your prize!"

"Hey, I know you, you're that guy on the radio that people at my school listen to!"

"That would be me, now are you in or out?"

"Just a second," Cherry hung up, then dashed to the office in her house. "Mom, Mom!"

After talking with her mother, Cherry was dropped off at the station for a minute. She went inside and came out with two plane tickets for a spring vacation in FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Cherry couldn't help but wonder why it was called that. Michelle drove Cherry home as she happily looked at her new prize to go out-of-town and maybe have an exciting spring break while her peers would be in California or doing adult things as high school students.

"Who are you going to take with you?" Michelle asked as she drove them home.

"I dunno," Cherry shrugged, then turned to her mother. "You wanna come with me?"

"Oh, thanks sweetie, but your father and I actually have to leave town for a while, we leave tomorrow and we're not exactly sure when we'll be back." Michelle smiled apologetically.

"Oh." Cherry sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry, honey, maybe you could find some friends to take."

"Friends... I know!" Cherry beamed.

The car stopped and they were home. Cherry rushed to her bedroom passing her packed suitcase for her vacation in FernGully and went to her charged up cell phone. She took the charger and stuck it in her laptop. She quickly typed up things to get online, like her password and WiFi connections. She then opened up the laptop and went on social media to contact a new close friend of hers.

Katie: Nee-bear, hi! :D

Cherry: Hi Katie Kat, can I ask you something?

Katie: Sure, what's up? :)

Cherry: i won 2 tickets to some place called FernGully in Australia, you wanna come with?

Katie: I'd love to, Nee-bear, but what about your family? :/ i hate to make them feel left out

Cherry: Don't worry, Mom & Dad are gonna be gone and they suggested i take you since you're one of my best friends!

Katie :3 aww, thanks! sorry about the 'rents though, i'm sure we could have more fun, just you and me!

Cherry: Yeah and maybe we'll make some new friends on our adventure! :D

Katie: i'll meet you soon ;)

Cherry: okay :) remember, i got an extra ticket for you so you won't have to pay for 1

Katie: sounds great! :D talk to you later, Nee-bear

Cherry: sure :) speak soon

Cherry logged off. That conversation was shorter than she intended, but at least she could have some exciting fun and experiences with Katie. They met Willy Wonka after all.

After a night of rest, Cherry dressed in her summer clothes since it's significantly warmer in Australia than what she would like. Instead of her black jacket, Cherry put on sky blue Capri pants and a short-sleeved blue and white striped hooded jacket which was actually a swimsuit cover up. Cherry then went to the airport after sending Katie her ticket. Her parents wished her luck and good night for future notice. They smiled and let her go.

Cherry sat in her seat, looking out the window seat she had gotten. She quietly thought long and hard about what her new experience could be like, not knowing of anything that would or could happen. After Cherry landed she saw a familiar young adult woman wearing shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. "Katie Kat!" she squealed.

Katie heard her name being called, then turned to Cherry's direction. "Oh, my gosh, hello honey!" she cheered, reaching her arms out to hug the younger girl. Cherry happily ran up and hugged Katie. They hadn't seen each other since November. They talked online of course, but they hadn't seen each other in person since November. "How have you been?"

"Great, how's Willy?" Cherry asked, gently breaking the hug.

"He's fine, he says hello, of course," Katie smiled. "We're thinking of getting married."

"Oh my, that's wonderful, I can't believe just all that time ago you were plain old Katie Day," Cherry blushed into a smile. "Then maybe soon you'll be Mrs. Willy Wonka." she said, reminiscent of their favorite cult classic film.

Katie giggled at her little joke, then walked with her to baggage claim. "That's another story for another day, now let's get our bags. Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, I was mostly excited to see you and have a cool spring break than lying around at home all day." Cherry replied, putting her hands in her tiny pockets. It was hard to get used to, she really wished she could wear her black jacket, even though she's suffocate in it from the warm climates of their new placement. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," Katie giggled, then smiled. "Not now anyway... But, maybe someday... I'd like to be a mother. Cherry, if I had children, would it be too much trouble if I asked you to be the godmother?"

Cherry beamed at Katie. "Really, Kat?"

"Of course, if you don't mind." Katie smiled.

Cherry smiled as her heart fluttered. "Not at all, Kat."

Katie smirked, then grabbed her bags. Once she saw bags with Cherry's name and everything all over them, she handed them to the rightful owner. Cherry took her bags and looked at the information paper from the radio station she won the tickets from. "It says here we're supposed to meet a couple of people named Zak and Whitney Young."

"That would be us!" a teenage boy voice said.

Both girls looked to see a couple of teenagers. The boy had a deep tan with platinum blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue tank-top with blue jeans and black sneakers. The girl had similar hair, but looked a little pale in complexion. She wore a short-sleeved hooded shirt like Cherry, only hers was spring green with white shorts and black flip-flops.

"Are you Zak and Whitney Young?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I'm Zak, this is my sister Whitney." the teenage boy introduced.

"Yeah, sup?" Whitney asked, bobbing her head.

"I'm Katie and this is Cherry, she won the contest." the older girl introduced.

"You're sixteen?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at Zak. "You look older than me, I'm 19!"

"Maybe you're just small for your age." Zak ruffled up her hair.

Whitney rolled her eyes at her brother. "Hope you guys will be ready to work."

"Work!?" Katie and Cherry asked at once.

"I thought this was a vacation!" Cherry whined.

"Vacation?" Zak laughed. "Sounds like you've lived in the city too long! We're on a deforestation site!"

"Deforestation?" Cherry sounded hurt.

"Yeah, little lady." a chubby man came and lifted her off the floor, placing her back on her feet. "We're gonna tear down this place and make a shopping mall! We're gonna do it tomorrow though to welcome you along. Congratulations to winning by the way."

"I can't believe this, I came here for a spring break vacation and they wanna tear down this beautiful place!" Cherry whined.

"Stop whinin'," Whitney glared. "You'll be fine, I promise. This place will have more visitors as a shopping mall!"

"This isn't happening..." Cherry sounded protective of the forest.

Katie didn't say anything. She just followed Zak and Whitney to their camp. "Are we gonna stay here?" she asked.

"Yep, this is your new home for the next six days!" Zak replied.

"I guess we could stay here," Cherry shrugged, then felt warmer than normal. "Man, it's hot! Where's the air conditioner?"

"There's no air conditioner," Whitney replied. "No hot towels, no wi-fi..."

"Where's the bathroom?" Katie asked.

"Back there." Zak pointed to a portable toilet, making both girls cringe.

"Katie, I'm gonna die." Cherry mumbled.

"Cherry, it might be best if we go without modern technology and lifestyle for a while," Katie smiled as she made up her bed. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, but if a tarantula lays eggs in my ears, I blame you." Cherry mumbled, getting ready for bed.

"We'll get better acquainted in the morning, if you can't sleep, blame Zak, he sounds like a garbage truck at 5:00 in the morning." Whitney said as she got herself comfortable.

Zak rolled his eyes at her, then settled down for the night. "Good night."

"Night." Katie and Whitney said.

Cherry stared and shrugged. "Night."

While Katie slept, there was a disturbance within her. There was a thick blob emerging from the trees and it had come around by Katie. It seemed as if it had a sinister smirk face. "Hello, my dear..."

"Huh? Who's there?" Katie sat up in her sleeping bag. "Cherry?"

Cherry didn't answer, she was snoring and sleeping in the humid heat.

"That was not your friend, but I'll be your new friend, my dear." the voice said in its thick, evil sounding voice. "My name is Hexxus, but you can call me Boss..."

"Boss..." Katie sounded hypnotized.

"That's right, welcome to the dark side." the voice cackled through the night in Katie's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone slept through the night okay, except for Katie. She was transformed a bit, but didn't change too much physically, only mentally. Her motives had changed somehow. She was still regular Katie, only, she sounded actually interested in the deforestation project that Zak, Whitney, Tony, and Ralph were going to do. After they woke up and had some granola bars and trail mix for a light breakfast, Cherry grew worried of the new Katie's behavior.

'Katie seems different,' Cherry thought to herself. 'I wonder if it's the adrenaline from being in the rain forest or if she's just acting funny.'

Katie looked at the trees and rubbed them. Something told her to destroy all the trees to create the shopping mall. "This would be perfect." she said in an almost sadistic tone of voice.

"Katie, are you okay?" Cherry asked, stepping forward and tugging Katie's shirt.

"Huh?" Katie turned and had her usual brightened smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Isn't it great? We're gonna turn this forest into a big, fancy-schmancy shopping mall!"

Cherry wasn't sure what to say in response. She just gave a friendly smile, then went with Ralph and Tony. "So, we're just gonna cut down trees and make the grounds into a parking lot?"

"That's right, kid!" Ralph replied. "You could come here all the time and buy yourself some pretty shoes instead of them old sneakers you got from your big brother or something!"

Cherry looked down at her sneakers and growled at him. "I bought these sneakers with my own money!"

"Oh, bummer." Tony laughed.

Cherry rolled her eyes at them.

"Okay, boss says you gotta use this." Ralph handed her a tree cutter.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this." Cherry cringed slightly.

"Relax, if I can do it, anyone can!" Zak assured her.

"Yeah, that makes her feel lots better, Zak!" Whitney teased.

Zak rolled his eyes at her, then smiled at Cherry. "Come on, it won't be so bad. It's not like we're hurting anyone."

"But what about the animals of the forest? They'll be homeless!" Cherry still protested.

"Come on, nee-bear, we're not gonna hurt the animals!" Katie assured her.

Cherry sighed and went to a tree that had a big red X on it. She supposed that would be her job. She started up the tree cutter and it whirred in her hand, making her feel a little uncomfortable. She watched Whitney and Zak do the same. Zak had his music player on while he cut down yet another harmless tree and Whitney just cut down freely. Katie was by the bulldozer as Tony and Ralph got in.

"I do good, Boss?" Katie asked, like a loyal servant.

"You do wonderful." Hexxus cackled. "Now, just get your human friends to demolish this worthless, useless, jungle land! You humans have the most beautiful ideas to take down innocent bystanders!"

Katie giggled, feeling safe and secure. "I'm gonna like this, Boss!"

"Miss Day, could you step aside so you don't get run over?" Tony asked. "I hate to see a pretty face like yourself get crushed!"

"Sure, and don't call me pretty face!" Katie said, snidely, then stepped away as told.

"What is with her?" Cherry asked herself as she cut down the trees as told.

The group did their assignments of deforestation. Zak was rocking out to his music player as he cut down the trees and Whitney smiled as she was doing a job. Sure, she'd rather be home, but it was better than being in school she supposed. Katie snickered as she watched the others work like she was under some kind of mind control. It looked like a deserted wasteland now. Cherry might've been exaggerating but she was wondering now if she were doing the right thing with these men and the Young siblings. 

"Zak? ZAK!" a voice called, making Zak go off course and turn off his music player.

"Slacker!" Whitney laughed as she continued to destroy nature.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" Zak demanded.

"Are you, your sister and friend through marking those trees yet?" Tony asked.

"I'm getting right to it!" Zak snarled.

"Whoa Zak, calm down." Cherry said.

"This isn't easy as it looks, you know." Zak glanced at her.

"Nothing is for you, you always put off your homework back home." Whitney teased.

"Grow up, will ya?" Zak glared at her. "Whatever." he then put his headphones back on and continued to listen to his music and do his job.

"I still can't believe we have to work during spring break," Cherry sighed. "I was hoping for a break. I've had a crappy week at school last week."

"Less talk, more deforest." Whitney told her.

After that tree, Zak, Whitney and Cherry decided to go for another one once they finished another tree. They saw a very dead looking tree with an eerie feel to it with a giant X on it like the others. It looked horrific and mysterious all at once. Cherry then cringed once she heard a buzzing and pulled out her bug spray. She flinched as she squirted the killing spray to kill the bug bothering her. She hated bugs, especially anything that buzz, flew or could crawl all over her. 

"I hope it's dead, whatever it was." Cherry shuddered.

"I wonder how that got there." Whitney pointed to the X already on the tree before they hit it.

Zak shrugged and put his hand on it, but withdrew it quickly. "That stings..."

"Hexxus....is... back...." the evil voice hissed, only this time, someone other than Katie heard it.

"Did you hear that?" Cherry asked.

Zak and Whitney turned from her and left to find another tree.

"C-Come on, I can't be the only one who heard that freaky voice!" Cherry called, following after them.

Hexxus formed from the tree with a wicked grin. "Foolish youth... Soon, with my new friend's help, Ferngully will be no more!" he laughed, then dissolved and slipped away before he could be spotted by anyone.

Cherry was now behind Whitney. "I'm telling you, this forest is creepy!"

"You've been in the city too long!" Whitney rolled her eyes at the high school senior. "I actually like camping, I know the city can make you strange in the country, but you'll be fine."

"You don't think this place is haunted, do you?"

"Oh, please!"

"I mean it, Whitney!"

"Just shut up and do what you're told!"

"Okay," Cherry curved her face. "You okay, Katie?"

"I'm fine, child, simply fine." Katie said in a rather possessed voice as the group passed her.

There was a blue light suddenly. Cherry had spotted it. Zak saw it too and decided to see what it was, it couldn't have been a rainforest bug! Zak and Cherry chased after it while Whitney stayed behind with Pete and Willie to take care of some of the other trees. Cherry and Zak kept looking and Cherry tripped over a root and falling on her back in some mucky water. 

"You okay?" Zak held out his hand to help her up.

"Fine, I'm used to scrapes like this." Cherry took his hand and pulled herself up. 

What they didn't know was that a tree was cracked and sawed, about to fall on them. They stood together as Cherry tried to clean herself up, but suddenly in a spark, the two were wrapped in blue magic and something weird happened. Cherry opened her eyes after blacking out a bit and she saw that she was smaller! She looked around and saw Zak with her, unconscious. They were on a tree, about to be sawed up like the others.

"Katie! Tony! Ralph! Whitney! Somebody! Anybody! Help!" Cherry called out in fear. She tried to hop off with Zak, but there was a cobweb holding both of them down. There was someone else with them that Cherry hadn't seen before, she looked like she had wings. "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

"Oh, my gosh, a human is talking to me!" the fairy gasped in shock.

"What? You're not human?"

"No, I'm a fairy!"

"Whoa."

Cherry and the fairy shared exotic glances in observation with each other. Their celebration grew short once the tree was getting closer and closer to the buzzsaw.

"SOMEONE HELP US FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY!" Cherry screamed, scared to not figurative death.

Suddenly, a bat swooped down and saved them. He carried the fairy, Cherry, and Zak in his feet. "See!? That's why I told you to stay with me!" the bat glared at the fairy girl. "You almost got yourself killed! Who do we have here? Animals don't wear shoes!"

"We're human, sir!" Cherry replied.

"A couple of humans!?" the bat panicked. 

"Tree!" the fairy pointed for the bat.

The bat crashed into a tree, dropping Zak, Cherry and the fairy from his clutches. Zak crashed into a branch and Cherry splatted against the trunk, slowly sliding down and was very dizzy now. "I wanna cookie, Mother..." she said, softly, still dazed. Cherry then shook her head and looked down to see Zak and the fairy. "Oh, no, don't hurt him!" Cherry slid down to them as the fairy took out a blade and Zak's wallet. "Don't hurt him, please, he's my new friend."

"I won't, I never saw a couple of humans up close before." the fairy said.

"We haven't been properly introduced, my name's Cherry."

"Cherry, that's an interesting name."

"Actually, it's a nickname, you see, my real name is-"

Zak woke up suddenly. He saw the fairy standing over him with the blade, so it panicked him. "Take whatever you want! I promise, I won't tell!"

"Are you alright?" the fairy asked.

"I'm fine," Zak took the blade from her. "What's going on!?"

"We almost got killed!" Cherry explained, clutching her throat, afraid.

"Yeah, you guys almost got eaten alive!" the fairy added. "We saved you, Batty, where are you?" she looked up the branches. She then flew up to see the bat she was talking to and about. "Are you okay?"

"Sonic interference," Batty stretched himself. "What a nightmare! I thought I saw a couple of-" he looked down to Cherry and Zak. "HUMANS!" he slipped and fell with his fairy friend. 

"Don't worry!" Zak told Batty.

"We won't hurt you, I promise." Cherry added. She then stood in between everyone. "We all got off on the wrong foot. My name's Cherry, that's Zak, and you must be Batty."

"Yes, I am, but don't mess with me, sister!" Batty glared at her since she was a human.

"This is exciting though," the fairy smiled. "My name is Crysta and I live here with my father and the other villagers."

"Yes, now look, it's been nice meeting you weirdos, but we really gotta-" Zak walked off, then landed on a leaf and began to surf it. 

"ZAK!" Cherry cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find him!" Crysta flew off to find Zak after his little trouble.

"How am I gonna get there?" Cherry called out, then her voice grew quiet as she was stranded on the branch.

Batty flew down and grabbed Cherry. "Don't worry, you're coming with me!" 

"WAIT, STOP, NO! I have a terrible fear of HEEEIIIIGHTS!" Cherry wheezed once she was carried to a high height.

"You'll be fine, I promise not to drop you." Batty laughed as he flew off with her. "Say, you like radios? I bet you do, let's listen to some country music! Oh, Susanna!"

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." Cherry grew queasy.

"You know, life would be more fun if you complained less and lived through it going with the flow." Batty continued to carry her, laughing wildly.


	3. Chapter 3

After his little experience in surfing with leaves, Zak had landed on the ground safely. This was truly overwhelming for both himself and Cherry. This had to be some kind of dream. It just had to be. There couldn't be any other logical explanation. Batty was still carrying Cherry as they were looking for Zak with Crysta. They looked high and low, but still couldn't find him. 

"Which way do you think he went?" Crysta wondered out loud.

"Hmm," Batty paused for a moment, then pointed with the foot he was carrying Cherry in. "That way, maybe!"

There was then loud, frightened screaming.

"Keep it down, you'll be down in a-" Batty glanced down, noticing he had dropped Cherry. "Whoospie!"

"Batty!" Crysta glared at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault....That much!" Batty defended.

Cherry continued to scream as she fell, terrified she was going to drop and then die. Cherry crashed and ripped through a few leaves and landed gently on her butt in the middle of the forest. She looked around and saw Zak. "Hey, there you are!" 

"Yeah, you okay?" Zak walked over to her. "Gee, you get hurt a lot."

"Oh, it's no big deal." Cherry stood up, dusting herself clean.

There was then hissing behind them. Cherry shuddered and turned back, shaking a bit. "Please don't be a snake, crocodile or something bigger and hungrier than me!"

"Stay back, Cherry." Zak took Cherry gently and placed her behind himself to protect the both of them.

There was a rustling in the bushes. It wasn't a snake or a dangerous crocodile. It was an iguana and he looked very, very hungry. He was eying Cherry and Zak specifically of course to be his prey. He was some type of dangerous looking lizard and he kept getting closer and closer to the humans.

"Stay back!" Cherry cried. "I know a friend that's a black belt in karate!"

The reptile towered over the humans and licked Cherry's face. He then licked his lips, feeling satisfied. "Ooh, you'll do nicely... I hit the jackpot." he had a deep, raspy voice.

"Hey, you can't eat us!" Zak protested.

"Oh, but I can." the iguana smirked, coming closer toward him. "If I'm gonna eat someone, it might as well be you two."

Cherry and Zak shivered. They then looked at each other, nodded and proceeeded to run for their lives before they would be eaten alive. The iguana kept chasing them and was nearly everywhere they would turn and look. It seemed like there was no way out and they were trapped. If only someone knew they were there, if only someone could help them, but it just looks like they're going to be iguana chow as their final fate. Who knew it would end like this? The iguana came closer as Cherry was running out of energy and tripped. 

"Go on without me!" Cherry called, weakly.

"Okay!" Zak said, then ran farther away.

"I was just being," Cherry looked up, feeling her face pale. "Dramatic!"

"Well hello there, my little snack." the iguana smirked, then grabbed Cherry. "I hope you taste as good as you look, little chubby and adorable!"

"I am not chubby! I weigh a lot less than I used to!" Cherry snarled.

"Ooh, fiesty, I wonder if that's the spicy filling." the iguana dnagled her over his mouth, then dropped her and swallowed her. He rubbed his belly and looked around for Zak. 

Zak kept running. He was nearly doomed, but then he ran into Crysta. "Oh, hi!" he smiled.

"Oh, are you alright?" Crysta asked, sounding concerned.

"Fine, but I think Cherry's dinner." Zak pointed back, nervously.

"You left her behind!?" Crysta couldn't believe that. She then zipped to find the iguana Zak had mentioned.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Zak cried, chasing after her.

Crysta rolled her eyes and found the iguana that had eaten Cherry. She then caught up with Zak and Batty, resting on a tree branch while the iguana had swallowed Cherry alive. 

"No, you can't eat her!" Crysta snapped at the iguana. "She's a human!"

The iguana tilted his head at the fairy. "What's a human?"

"Delicious and nutrious," Batty replied. "Tastes just like chicken!"

"Wait!" Crysta flew over and glared at the iguana. "She's my friend!"

The iguana looked at her. He looked as though he felt guilty on the inside for eating Cherry now. "Well, any friend of a fairy is a friend of mine." he then threw Cherry up, making her spiral through the air and hit another tree.

"This just isn't my day..." Cherry said, dizzily, then slowly slid down. Only now she was covered in iguana drool. 

"Thanks a lot." Crysta rolled her eyes at the reptile.

"You owe me a free dinner after this one." the iguana groaned, then eyed Zak. "Hey..."

"Don't even think about it!" Crysta went to Cherry to check on her. "Are you okay?"

Cherry flopped like a fish and took a deep breath. "That was the most traumatic experience of my life!"

Zak screamed and rushed to Cherry like he was overly worried about her. "What happened to us!? W-W-We're three inches tall!"

"I shrank you." Crysta smiled apologetically.

"You what!?" Zak and Cherry looked at her.

"Well, it was the most amazing thing," Crysta shrugged. "Of course, it's not what the spell is really supposed to do. But Magi Lune will fix you."

"You shrank us!?" Zak demanded.

"Catches on quick, doesn't he?" Batty smirked.

"We better buzz off," Crysta helped Cherry up. "It's getting late."

"Buzz off?" Zak questioned her slang. "I'm not buzzing anywhere, now unshrink us, and I mean now!"

Cherry tried to get up, but kept slipping in the drool.

"Well, I guess I could take a bash at it." Crysta replied, unsure.

"Take a bash?" Zak glanced at her. 

"Actually, I'm just sort of learning." Crysta shrugged.

"Great, we've been shrunk by an amateur!" Zak facepalmed.

"Hey, it could always be worse." Cherry grabbed a hold of the branch to keep herself supportive and up on her feet.

"Okay, come on, bash away." Zak allowed Crysta to experiment.

Cherry stepped away. She had enough amusing injuries for one day. 

"Okay," Crysta got her powers ready to zap Zak. "What was done, now undo, return you to the form that's true." she zapped her blue magic against Zak to turn him back to normal.

Zak grew tall for a moment, but hit his head against the higher branch and shrunk back down to three inches tall. His ears then grew big like an elephant. Batty was staying back with Cherry, finding all of this mildly entertaining. Zak even then grew a trunk and had gorilla arms after a few more blasts. Crysta's magic than made him grew a duck bill and a big butt. This wasn't working at all. Crysta really was an amatuer. 

"Oh, it's a Darwin's grab bag!" Batty pointed out.

"A what!?" Cherry eyed him strangely.

"Uh, let me try again." Crysta suggested.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Batty urged.

"No, no, no!" Cherry shook her head at them.

"Thank you, but I think maybe we better go see this Magi." Zak said, standing up on his feet. He then held out his hand to properly meet the fairy girl. "Thanks for trying, Crysta."

Crysta eyed his hand strangely. She then held out her own hand, not shaking his. She then flew off and went with Cherry and Zak to find the Magi. "You're going to love FernGully, it's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest. Well, come on, Batty can carry you."

Cherry yipped then dashed to follow Crysta. No way she was going to ride with Batty again. 

"Moi?" Batty questioned as he flew. "Uh-uh, not this little mammal. I'm just lucky that girl is thin as a rail! Fly that other human? I'd rather suck wax fruit!"

Cherry and Crysta rolled their eyes at Batty. They then kept moving along so they could find the Magi and put an end to this rainforest adventure.

Meanwhile, back at the camp. Whitney had gone in for a sandwich and snacks. She really needed a break. "Hm, I wonder where Zak and that girl are?" she wondered out loud.

Katie then stepped forward, wearing a black, villainess dress with long sleeves and her legs shown with black flat shoes with slight heel. 

"Oh, hey... umm..." Whitney greeted, but couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Katie." the older girl said, hypnotic.

"Right, have you seen my brother and your sister?"

Katie shook her head.

"Whatever, I tried." Whitney shrugged, then ate her sandwich.

Katie glanced at her, slowly blinking. She then turned and went to the bulldozer to where Ralph and Tony were. She then pulled herself up, surprising them with her clothes and they felt distracted and in her clutches. They could never say no to a pretty face, especially Katie's. And what's worse was that Katie was under the diabolical Hexxus's control. "Hey, boys..." Katie called, seductively.

Ralph and Tony shook and looked at Katie with content.

"Hi purdy ma'am!" Ralph greeted, tipping his hat.

"What can we do for you?" Tony asked, nearly swallowing his tongue.

"Could you big boys do me a big favor?" Katie asked, winking at one of them. "Could you two go to FernGully?"

"FernGully?" the men wondered.

"What's that? The little rainforest?" Ralph asked.

"Mm-hmm," Katie spun her finger in her hair, looking at them like a coy minx. "Please? It would be so special for me if you two would go there and destroy the little rainforest blocking the view..."

The men stammered and nodded obediently. Katie grinned evilly and hopped down from the machine to let the men do their work. 

"You are doing wonderful, my sweet, sweet angel." Hexxus's voice rang in Katie's ears. "You're going to make one big ugly smog cloud really happy."

"Thanks, Boss." Katie grinned, looking menacing.

"Sing it with me now!" Hexxus laughed. "You'll love my, Toxic Love."

"I think I already do." Katie grinned, rubbing her hands together. 

"That's a good girl." Hexxus grinned, forming closer to an actual face. "What a beautiful machine you humans have provided!"

"To slice a pack of doom with YOUR sweet breath to guide it!" Katie laughed wickedly.

Hexxus laughed with her and continued to control her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang walked along to find the Magi Crysta had told them about. While they did, Batty found a bundle of fruit and decided to take a snack break since he had used up a lot of energy flying with Cherry and back and forth throughout the forest. Crysta was very captivated by Cherry and Zak being humans.

"I've got so many things I want to ask you." the fairy told them, as they walked. "Like, why have humans returned to the forest? And what was that monster that tried to eat you?"

"That wasn't a monster." Zak replied, jumping from a branch. 

"Yeah, that was a machine." Cherry added, dropping and landed on a moving catepillar. 

"What's a machine?" Crysta asked, petting the insect.

Cherry cringed and got off from it, shuddering that it touched her.

"It's a thing... For cutting down trees..." Zak tried to explain. He and Cherry saw a mysterious shape that looked like monster eyes and stood back, continuing to walk.

"That's terrible!" Crysta sounded devasted. 

"Only if you live in a tree." Zak joked.

"I do live in a tree." Crysta defended.

Zak looked back at her. He felt like he had hurt her feelings, so he stayed quiet.

"Sorry Crysta, Zak and I don't live in trees," Cherry said, trying her best to climb up. "We live in houses, well, I do anyway. I'm not sure where Zak lives."

Crysta flew after them. "You didn't have anything to do with that machine, did you?"

Zak hesitated. He and Cherry were kind of responsible for that, but they couldn't tell Crysta. She even looked worried and insecure that her new friends were probably responsible for her home being damaged and the release, unknown to them, of Hexxus.

"No, no, of course not." Zak replied. He then dropped from the branch and landed on a now broken mushroom.

"Hey, slow down!" Cherry called, gripping on the branch. She then slid off from it and landed on the mushroom, face first. "Owch..." she groaned in more pain.

"How could we have anything to do with something that eats trees?" Zak asked as he helped Cherry up and tried to fix the fungus.

Crysta flew, still feeling insecure. "Could it come to FernGully?"

"Oh, no, of course not, you've got nothing to worry about." Zak walked off.

"Why?"

"Because, it's...um... Trapped..."

"Oh, I know!" Crysta had an epiphany. "By those red marks. It can't go past them! Well, they must be magic."

"Yeah!" Zak beamed. "You know, you're pretty smart, fairy."

Crysta flew in front of him. "I want to learn magic like yours."

"Yeah? Well, here." Zak jumped from the branch and landed by a leaf. Crysta followed as Cherry struggled. "Come on, kid!"

"Don't call me kid!" Cherry grunted, trying to go around like the others. "I'm older than YOU! Kids these days..." she scoffed, then dropped and landed with her legs over her head and groaned in agony. "I should've stayed home and stared at the wall... Everything bad happens when I leave the house!" She then looked around and saw Zak and Crysta were gone. "Hey, guys!" she called then wandered as she saw a turned over tulip flower. She then saw a light go off from under the flower. "ZAK!"

Crysta gasped in fright as Zak lit a match. Cherry lifted the flower up, then it closed over her back as she fell on her stomach, looking in.

"What is it?" Crysta asked, afraid of the flame.

"It's fire." Zak told her.

Crysta came and look a closer look. "That's fire?" she sounded dubious. She then reached to touch it, but burnt herself, making her cry in pain.

"Careful!" Zak told her. It looked beautiful with the fire under the flower. Nature almost seemed romantic to him now. They then touched each other's hands and there was a glow between their palms.

"Aw, I think someone's in love..." Cherry said to herself with a smile.

Once more, back at camp. Whitney was now in the bulldozer machine with Ralph and Tony. Katie was looking around, feeling victorious with the forest almost being no more. They were so close to endangering any signs of life in the rainforest. If Katie were herself, she would've put a stop to this somehow, but unfortunately she was under the influence of Hexxus. The machine grew more smoke which meant that Hexxus could absorb it and grow into his natural self, his natural, menacing, threat to society, pollution swallowing self. Katie smirked as the world was nearly ending all because of her and Hexxus. 

"Boss is gonna be so proud." Katie snickered, devilishly.

"Indeed I am, my dear." Hexxus's voice snickered, happily suckling up the smoke from the machine. The fumes made him alive, the gas made him breathe, the toxic reign made him feel almighty and powerful. Hexxus then came closer to Katie as he was growing his true form. "Now, tell those clever and stupid humans to demolish and set course for FernGully!"

Katie nodded obediently and went to Ralph and Tony. She pulled herself up in the nearly deserted land and it looked more like a wasteland than how it looked before when Katie and Cherry first came. "Gentlemen, I want you to go to FernGully! Kill all the trees as quick as you can!" Katie demanded.

"Erm, okay, if you say so, Miss Katie." Ralph chuckled, sheepishly.

"You got it!" Tony saluted.

"Yes, double shifts and no breaks!" Katie pressed her fingers together in a sickly manner.

"No breaks!?" Tony sounded like he wanted to protest.

Katie then made her dress strap run loose, exposing more of her bare chest. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

Tony looked at her nervously, then grinned widely like a nervous schoolboy. "No ma'am!"

"Then get right to it!" Katie urged.

"Right away!" Tony nodded, then made the machine go closer to the forest.

"That's a good girl, Katie, not bad for a human," Hexxus's voice was deep and velvety. "I'm sure you and I could become soul mates..." he licked his lips and began to take his true form of a smog cloud skeleton bent on world domination. "Hit me one time, hit me twice," he then became his true form and sang about how excited he was about making FernGully no more but a mere shopping mall. "Ooh, that's rather nice!"

"Boss's love sure is toxic!" Katie cheered.

"You made me the proudest smog cloud." Hexxus laughed evilly as his laugh grew dark and demonic.

Hexxus: Oil and grime  
Poison sludge  
Diseal clouds and noxious muck

Slime beneath me  
Slime up above  
Oh, you'll love my toxic love!

I've seen the world and all the creatures in it

Katie: All the creatures in it!

Hexxus: I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach  
Cuz greedy human beings will always lend a hand  
With the destruction of this worthless jungle land

And what a beautiful machine and lady they have provided  
To slice a pack of doom with my sweet breath to guide it!

Katie: Filthy brown, acid rain  
Pouring down like egg chow mein

Hexxus: Slime beneath me  
Slime up above

Both: You will love Hexxus's toxic love!

Hexxus laughed hysterically as fire began to fill the air. It looked like bad guys would win this adventure. Even Katie laughed manically, even if she was out of character. She didn't even seem at all concerned for Cherry's safety or well-being. She didn't even question where she was!

That night, it was growing dark. Cherry and Zak were being led by Crysta on a tree with glowing fungus to act as steps for them. 

Zak was really taken by it. "This is so incredible!"

"What are the trees like where you live?" Crysta asked.

"Not like this," Zak replied, hopping. "I live in a city."

"I live in the country, but someday I'll move to the big city and become a celebrity with my stories and movies!" Cherry followed, not falling this time.

Crysta eyed them, not understanding. "City?" 

"Yeah," Zak replied as he explained what a city was and had. "Buildings, traffic, roads, lights, a city." he then hoisted himself up as it was lightly raining. "Most humans live in cities. There's not many trees there."

"But how can you live without trees?" Crysta asked, pulling Cherry up to sit with them.

"Easy." Zak replied, sure of himself.

"But trees give life." Crysta said to him. "They make clouds, the rain, the air."

"Plus a lot of boys at my school like to climb them." Cherry laughed.

"We've got air." Zak said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath." Batty deadpanned, hanging upside down, ready to get some sleep.

"Don't you miss talking to the forest?" Crysta asked the city boy.

"Can't say I've actually talked to a forest before." Zak replied.

"I used to talk to the forest when we lived in a little town when I was a kid," Cherry sighed in memory. "All those wonderful deer, the frisky squirrels, the annoying blue birds on a Sunday morning when I'm sleeping in until school the next day."

"I do all the time." Crysta told the humans.

"What does it say?" Zak chuckled.

"Well, listen." Crysta told them.

Cherry and Zak grew quiet. They looked out to the night sky with Crysta. Cherry was always a city girl trapped in the country. She actually used to love nature when she was younger, but something stopped her. She grew too intense with city life and forgot about what it's like being one with nature. She used to do something every April 22nd, known as Earth Day, but now she didn't seem to really care. Crysta probably had a point about the forest and how important and beneficial it is to the planet. They all looked round to see the animals of the rainforest live their innocent, animal instinct lives. It was actually pretty peaceful. Crysta then told Zak and Cherry about the life of a fairy in the rainforest and to help things grow as a part of their jobs, even if she didn't know what a job was. 

"That sounds cool." Cherry remarked.

"No, usually it's warm." Crysta replied.

"No, no, cool means hot." Zak explained.

"What?" Crysta tilted her head.

"Yeah, you know, bodacious, bad, tubular."

"What is this? 1992?" Cherry complained at Zak's slang.

"Awesome use of the language, dude." Batty sarcastically told Zak in a surfer dude accent.

"As in, 'you are one bodacious babe'." Zak tried to explain to Crysta to flatter and educate her at once.

"And that's good?" Crysta asked. "I mean, cool?"

"Yeah, we're communicating now." Zak said with a yawn.

Cherry yawned too and made herself comfortable. "Well guys, I'm gonna get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." Zak and Crysta told Cherry.

Cherry yawned and actually found the fungus she was on to be comfortable. It was more comfortable than what she slept in and on back at camp. She then found herself falling fast asleep. Maybe they would find the Magi in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a pretty easy night for the trio. However, once morning hit, Crysta's eyes flashed open as she heard chopping noises. She was worried some trees would be in danger so she grabbed Cherry and shook her awake.

"Crysta, you could just gently shake me awake like my Mom does!" Cherry whined.

"I know, but do you hear that?" Crysta asked as the chopping continued.

Cherry heard it now. "I wonder what that is?"

Crysta and Cherry heard the chopping closer to them. She then grabbed Cherry and pulled her down to find the source of the noise. They looked down and saw Zak at the very bottom. "Morning!" he called to them.

"Come on, Cherry, let's go down there!" Crysta grabbed Cherry and floated down, pulling her with her.

"Does my opinion not matter anymore!?" Cherry whined as she was dragged along as usual.

Zak had been carving something into the tree. He was about to do more, then Crysta was right in front of him. "What are you doing?" Crysta asked, alarmed.

"Carving your name," Zak pointed. "See? C-R-Y-S-"

"No, no, you mustn't do that!" Crysta protested. "Here." she put his hand against the bark. "Can't you feel its pain?"

"Its pain?" Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Zak," Crysta sighed, floating along a leaf boat. "He just doesn't understand."

"Crysta, we're not fairies, we can't naturally feel a tree's pain like you can." Cherry explained, walking to her.

Zak caught up. He felt bad for what he did since Crysta was upset. He then looked around, hoping she could still help them. "So, which way to FernGully?"

Crysta didn't answer, she was still a little devastated.

"Oh, Crysta." Cherry sat next to her for some support.

Zak looked at them and thought of something. He then pushed the leaf boat down the small hill to lead them into the water. Cherry screamed, then some water splashed on her, making her feel wet and miserable now. Crysta and Zak laughed though as they all floated along the water and a couple of kangaroo babies jumped over their heads. A mother kangaroo was drinking some water and she watched them float by. It was like a perfect little boat ride. Zak and Crysta were enjoying the sights and looked at all the animals and views of the rainforest. Cherry however, felt boat sick again. She went to the edge and threw herself over while she felt green and had hot sweat over her forehead. Zak looked up with content even as they came along a small waterfall.

"Cherry, look!" Zak shook the girl.

"Huh?" Cherry looked and then didn't feel so queasy. It was beautiful with rich green colors and beautiful background. "What is this place?"

"This is FernGully." Crysta said.

"Wow!" Cherry smiled. The boat came across the water fall, making the boat fall but Crysta was still floating in the air. Zak and Cherry fell and a couple of brutish looking fairies grabbed them by their ankles.

"Hey Crysta, what's this?" the fairy holding Zak asked.

"Careful, Stump, he's a human." Crysta replied as she flew down and caught Cherry in her arms. "So's she."

"Hey, how does it taste?" another fairy asked, licking Zak's belly.

Cherry cringed, seeing Zak subjected to their torture.

"A 'hoo-man'?" Stump wondered.

"Let go of me!" Zak demanded.

Stump then decided to go with his friends to show the others what a real, life human was like.

"Crysta! Cherry!" Zak cried for help.

"Hey, that's MY human!" Crysta growled, going after them.

Batty even came by to help. Supposedly. He flew in, but then hit a tree stump and slid down, shaking his head. He covered his eyes, feeling hurt and scared. "I'm blind! Oh, no!" He opened one eye and felt relieved. "I can see! It's a miracle! Another perfect landing. No worries, I'm okay, thank you for caring, it's just a few bruises."

Zak and Cherry were now behind Batty, feeling safe and without harm from Stump and his gang. 

"Nobody cares about me." Batty hung his head.

"I do, bat man." Zak assured him with open arms.

Batty turned to the humans with a smile. "You sure?"

"I do too," Cherry smiled. "You're pretty funny. I'm positive."

Batty gazed at her. "Only fools are positive."

"Are you sure?" Zak asked, joking.

"I'm positive," Batty said, then was caught in his own trap. "I fell for it! I shoul've known!"

"Come on, you two." Crysta pulled Cherry and Zak away from Batty. She then dragged them further into FernGully to meet the family as a bunch of fairy children crowded, looking at Cherry and Zak with suspicion and curiosity.

"Crysta!" an elderly male fairy flew toward Crysta. That must've been her father. "We were so worried about- What's that?"

"Father, I'd like you to meet Cherry and Zak," Crysta introduced. 

"Hi." Zak held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Fairy." Cherry added.

"They're bodacious babes." Crysta explained.

Cherry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"They're what!?" Crysta's father asked.

"They're humans!" Crysta said with a smile.

All the fairy children gasped at the sights of actual humans. They just couldn't believe it. Not to mention that now Cherry and Zak were their sizes. Crysta's father floated along them to observe them. "Somehow I thought they'd be... bigger..." he said.

"Well, I had a little accident," Crysta smiled sheepishly. "And they short of shrank. But just think! Humans back in the forest!"

"Yep, there goes the neighborhood." Batty joked.

"Be nice, Batty." Crysta scolded him.

"First thing, all these trees go," Batty cornered Cherry and Zak, accusing them for the deforestation lately. "Then come your highways, then come your shopping malls, and your parking lots and you convenience stores, and then comes-"

Zak then flicked Batty's ear to make him 'change channels'.

"Price check on prune juice!" Batty babbled, and left them alone.

Crysta's father shrugged. Now he thought Batty was the strange creature in FernGully. They all heard a distant voice and there came a red-headed fairy with a smug smile. "Crysta! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for ya!"

"This guy looks like a jock." Cherry whispered to Zak.

"Pips, you won't believe what I found." Crysta smiled at her new friends. She then flew toward Cherry and Zak. "Aren't they amazing?"

"Shouldn't we be charging admission for this?" Zak asked Cherry.

Cherry shrugged with a smile.

"That's all you got to say?" Pips glared at Crysta. "I been out all night and you show me these weird creatures here?"

"These 'weird creatures' are humans." Crysta pinched Cherry's cheek and shook it to show Pips.

Pips looked at them closely. Mostly Zak. "They're kinda small, ain't they?" He then whistled to summon a kangaroo which made the other fairies spring into a panic. The kangaroo's pouch opened to show a baby joey, and the joey kicked out Zak's music player and Cherry's cell phone. Zak and Cherry looked relieved to have their things back. The joey even spat out the headphones, but luckily, they were still in good use.

"Uh, Pips, why don't you tell us about your strange treasures?" Crysta's father sounded overwhelmed by the giant-sized modern technology.

"Oh, well, it's simple really," Pips smirked at the humans. "They're hard like stone, yet, uhh... yet they're hollow. It has this little vine coming out of it and... and... That one is just a rock... and..."

"It's my stereo!" Zak snapped at Pips.

"And that's my cell phone!" Cherry dashed to her phone to get it flipped open. She wished she had a SmartPhone instead of an old flip phone like all the teenagers had when she was a kid. 

"Look, I found them, so I'll explain them, alright?" Pips sounded smug. He was a real jerk toward them.

"Okay, Mr. Big Shot, what are they?" Cherry asked, crossing her arms, looking snarky.

Pips paused around the fairies as they demanded to know what was happening. He stammered nervously as the fairies were eager to hear his answer. Zak rolled his eyes and clicked the play button on his music player to make Little Richard music play. It was so loud it startled the fairies away to hide in the bushes. Even Pips seemed to be scared. 

"It's alive!" Crysta's father cried.

"And it's noisy!" a woman fairy grunted.

"It's a recording of music!" Zak explained to them. 

"Well, I don't know what a recording is, but I know what music is and that is NOT music." Crysta's father said, with his fingers in his ears.

"Trust me, wait til you hear Justin Bieber." Cherry mumbled.

Zak then decided to dance with Crysta. He hopped off his music player and started dancing with her. She seemed to like the music, even if the other fairies didn't. Zak took a twig like a microphone and danced like James Brown with Crysta. Cherry stood back, tapping her foot and she started to dance. Once she saw everyone was watching her, she lost her balance and began to slip over herself and fall flat on her stomach. Batty groaned from the music and shoved a couple of fairies in his ears. Zak danced with some of the other fairies, the younger females seemed into it, but everyone else looked horrified. Soon everyone, even the kangaroo and her joey got into the music. Pips growled in envy to see Crysta willingly dance with Zak, but not with him. Zak kept dancing, but was pulled back by a force, Cherry looked closer and saw that Pips took him away. She wasn't surprised by that though.

"Why don't you come with me and the boys?" Pips asked, sounding devious. "We'll give you a taste of real Ferngully wildlife. Unless of course, you're not up to it, Zap."

Zak shoved him back. "I'm up to anything you can dish out, bud."

Stump growled and threw Zak back one of Pips' cronies' beetle to fly away. They were about to fly away, but Crysta found herself there with Cherry to stop the bullying fairies.

"Not now, Pips!" Crysta scolded. "Come on, you guys." Crysta walked with Zak.

Cherry looked at the fairy boys and left to go with them. 

"See ya around, Zag and Cheese."

"You too, Peps." Cherry rolled her eyes and left with her friends.

Crysta then stood in front of Cherry. "Cherry, do you mind staying here a little while?"

"Uhh... Crysta?" Cherry stepped back.

"I just want some alone time with Zak, if you don't mind."

"Alone time?" Cherry smirked. "You like him..."

"Please Cherry, I promise we can all do something together again, I just want Zak to myself right now."

"Sure, I can take a hint." Cherry shrugged, waving.

"Thanks Cherry, see you later!" Crysta caught up with Zak.

Cherry sighed and sat by a tree, wondering what to do. She then heard wicked laughter as she saw the water was slowly turning into oil. Cherry felt scared and hid in the bushes as the laughter continued.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Cherry demanded.

The laughter grew louder and it was Hexxus, flowing over Cherry.

"Smoke!" Cherry gasped. "Or, are you fog?"

"I'm both!" Hexxus made a sickly, evil face. He came closer to Cherry, seeing her look scared out of her pants. "Boo."

Cherry screamed and ran off, fearing her life and the life of FernGully might be next. If only she knew her 'big sister' was being possessed by Hexxus's evil bidding.

"Run, little one, there's nothing you can do! Soon you and FernGully will be nothing left!" Hexxus laughed as he got Katie to make the leveler cut down the tree Zak had carved Crysta's name into. 

Katie grinned, then frowned once she heard Cherry's scream. "Nee-Bear?"

"Don't listen to her, listen to me!" Hexxus hissed.

"But... My nee-bear.... she needs me..." Katie slowly came out of the trance.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hexxus held her back and possessed her. He smiled once she was back on her evil focus. "Feel better?"

"Yes, Boss..." Katie breathed.

"Good, now onto FernGully!" Hexxus laughed, still leading.

"FernGully..." Katie sounded like a mindless zombie now.


	6. Chapter 6

After a little while, Cherry decided to catch up with Zak and Crysta. She walked to see Zak with his hair soaking wet from his swim with Crysta. 

"You okay, buddy?" Cherry asked.

"Fine," Zak panted, trying to catch his breath. He grabbed on a tree and felt a sting on his palm. "Yowch!"

"You okay? Did you get a splinter?" Cherry saw glowing red stuff on his fingers. 

"No, but I feel..." Zak looked up at the tree. He saw that it wasn't a free tree and now had ropes and things all over it. "It's pain...." he echoed, remembering what Crysta had told them.

"The water's become oil too." Cherry pointed.

Zak turned. He didn't want to believe her, but she was right. Because of him and the others, FernGully was becoming everything Batty said it was going to be. But it wasn't their fault because they were humans. Zak even put his hand in to see how bad the oil was in the water and the oil wouldn't come off his hand. Crysta was right, the machines were monsters and they were all going to die. Cherry heard Hexxus's laugh again and began to panic.

"We gotta get out of here!" Cherry whimpered.

"Why?" Zak looked at her. "What's happening?"

"He's coming!" Cherry grabbed Zak's hand and ran with him to get away before they would be destroyed. "Where's Crysta?"

"She went to find the Magi, but we better hide!" Zak said as he saw the machine coming closer, nearly killing the fleeing animals.

Cherry and Zak went further to where the machine would take a little while longer to catch up to them. Cherry panted and felt very weak. She hadn't eaten in a very long time. Zak saw her nearly starving and took out an old chocolate bar from his pocket. "Here, before you die."

"Oh, Zak, I couldn't take that away from you..."

"I insist, here."

"Thanks kid." Cherry took the bar and ate it to keep up her strength and energy.

"This has to be some kind of nightmare, if its bad here, just imagine how bad it looks above the canopy." Zak replied. 

"I imagine it's Hell on Earth Day." Cherry sighed. "What're we gonna tell Crysta? She's gonna hate us now!"

"Don't you think I already know that?" Zak glared, then sighed. "She'll never trust humans again and it's all our faults!"

"Yeah, but mostly yours! I wish Katie were here!"

"What's she gonna do?"

"Well when I'm down, Katie's always been there for me when I need a pick me up. If my friend Paige were here, she'd tell me to shut up and get over it. If my friend Sam were here, she'd probably smack some sense into Ralph, Tony and Whitney. If my friend-"

"You have a lot of friends back home." Zak said.

"Yeah, I guess I do, more than I could ever ask for." Cherry smiled.

Zak noticed she was done eating the chocolate now and stood up. "Come on, we better find Crysta."

"Now?" Cherry whined. "I just sat down!"

Hexxus laughed wickedly, making Cherry stand straight up.

"Let's get out of here." Cherry said quickly.

"Yes, let's." Zak agreed.

The two then began running again. They ran deep into FernGully to look for Crysta and the Magi, but weren't sure where to look. And it was getting dark, almost time for night. Pips then flew up to them as they came closer to the forest kingdom. "Hey, what's going on you two?" Pips greeted.

"What're you talking about?" Zak asked, nervously.

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about," Pips folded his arms at them. "The forest. You know what's happening, don't you?"

"What? No!" Cherry cried, stepping backward from Pips coming toward them.

"Good idea," Crysta's father encouraged Pips. "Ask the humans. They may know."

Cherry and Zak felt insecure. All fairy eyes lied on them, and they felt scared and wanted to go away. They then saw Crysta right behind them, looking hurt and angered with them.

"You lied to me!" Crysta hissed, specifically at Zak. 

"Crysta, we just wanted to protect you!" Cherry cried, but it was no use. Crysta had flew up and flown away, not even bothering to solve their tiny problem. "Oh, Zak, what are we gonna do now?"

Zak looked devastated himself. "I wish the human tales were true," he sighed, looking at the fairies. "They're not here to protect the forest. They're cutting down the trees."

The fairies all gasped in fear of Zak and Cherry now. 

"They're destroying the forest, I'm sorry." Cherry added to Zak's apology.

"And we were helping them do it," Zak cringed as he admitted that. "Batty was right."

"I was?" Batty couldn't believe that.

"They're coming this way," Zak warned. "You can't stop them. You'll have to leave."

The fairies all eyed Zak and Cherry. They were unsure what to do and where to go. There then came an elderly female fairy with long white hair and red rags. Zak looked at her with awe and wonder.

"Are you Crysta's grandmother?" Cherry wondered.

"You could say that, but," the fairy sighed. "The humans have released Hexxus. Gather everyone around in a circle," she told the fairies. "You two brought this out on us, you must stay here." she then flew away with the other fairies.

Zak and Cherry were alone now. They wanted to leave somehow before they themselves would get killed. Batty then flew by them, watching the fairies leave just like that. 

"You know, guys, truth doesn't always win friends," Batty advised. "But it certainly influences people. You guys aren't half bad, for a couple of hominids." he wrapped his wing around them.

Zak sadly sighed and Cherry just felt lost on what to do next. They then decided to walk along, at least attempt to get back home. They had to stop this Hexxus madness or whatever it was before all the innocent creatures of the rainforest would be permanently disposed of. As they walked, Cherry and Zak looked around, feeling nervous and unsure. The trees had started glowing an unholy glow. It looked even more like a nightmare the further along they went. Those trees were next and without trees, there won't be fresh air or life in FernGully. Animals such as tree frogs and squirrels looked scared to be in their native homes with the enviroment at stake. 

"I hope that's the fairy glow." Cherry sighed.

"Me too," Zak glanced back at her as there were green glows. "I can't belive this."

"Dude, I came here on vacation and your friends put me to work, how do you think I feel?"

"Stop thinking about your vacation for once and think of something to help FernGully!"

"Alright, alright." Cherry sighed. "You kids these days are stubborn."

"Stop calling me kid, I'm 16!"

"And I'm 19, so I can all anyone younger than me a kid!"

"You're the one who looks like a kid." Zak towered over her.

Cherry puffed some air and rolled her eyes to keep walking. They both then stopped once they were inside a tree that seemed to be like a fairy shelter. Cherry looked at the elder fairy woman from earlier float above and she seemed to have a more powerful magic than all the fairies put together.

"She must be the Magi..." Cherry said in whisper.

Zak nodded.

The fairies all glowed their natural green, then turned blue. Cherry and Zak with content and mild astonishment. Blue sparks glowed around Crysta as the Magi vanished in thin air. Even a tiny spark of magic flew down toward the humans. It split in two and hit Cherry and Zak delicately on the bridge of their noses as they felt something different deep within themselves. The magic grew powerful and it poured determination all over them. They all felt at peace as Crysta was the one to save FernGully, but then the machines whirred, making them all feel overwhelmed. Another tree was being cut down and the animals ran off, afraid of destruction. 

"Almost there!" Katie laughed evilly. 

"Katie!" Cherry's eyes widened in shock and fear.

The evil smog cloud above Katie laughed sinisterly. "I'm back!" Were the two words he spoke that spoke doom all around the forest.

"Hexxus!" Crysta cried in shock.

"Tony! Ralph! Whitney!" Zak called in the loudest voice he possibly could. "Stop!"

Whitney was inside with the men. She looked around and shrugged.

"You okay, girly?" Ralph asked, eating another donut.

"Thought I heard something." Whitney shrugged again.

"Get down!" Cherry tackled Zak down as the dangerous parts of the machine came into view to slice them. 

The machine had released the saw. It then cut a part of the tree shelter. If that tree shelter was cut down, it was doomsday in Ferngully and nothing could save or stop them. Not even the Magi's magic. One of the stumps fell from being cut and was on its way down. Zak and Cherry were about to be squashed by it like a couple of bugs, but luckily it caught onto a couple of edges and didn't squish them. Zak and Cherry then ran away to get somewhere safer so the destruction wouldn't kill them. 

The fairies and animals quickly left. There was no worth staying around where their lives were being threatened. They were all in danger and almost nothing could save them. They all went to a hole to hide out. Zak stopped as he noticed a tiny creature alone with no one to protect it. He then ran back and held the creature so it wouldn't become like the rest of the forest. 

"Hey, it's safer in here." Zak observed, seeing the animals and other fairies in their new hideout.

"No, really?" Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Coming through!" Katie's voice called, laughing.

"That's right, my dear, keep them coming!" Hexxus laughed wildly.

Zak and Cherry stayed hidden. As they hid though, they saw blue sparks in a tree to make it block Hexxus's path. Zak and Cherry couldn't help but wonder if it was Crysta.

"A fairy fortification!" Hexxus mocked. He then made the machine cut the branch, swinging Crysta back against a pile of leaves. At least she landed safely.

Zak grabbed Crysta from getting hurt. "Crysta! Come on! We gotta get everyone out of here."

"No!" Crysta protested.

"Crysta, we have no other choice!" Cherry said to her.

"We can't," Crysta explained. "We've got nowhere else to go. This is our home."

Zak turned to Cherry and took her hand. "Come on, time for you to do the brave part of your adventure!"

"I hate this part!" Cherry cringed as she was dragged along to face Hexxus.

Zak felt superior, but the leveler was actually closer than he thought. They were inches away from being flattened and stabbed to death. Batty then swooped down and grabbed Zak in one foot and Cherry in the other. Cherry's face paled once she was up in a high height again. 

"This is the last time I save you, humans." Batty told them.

"Thanks." Cherry sounded a little relieved.

"No! Batty, take us back to the leveler!" Zak demanded.

"WHAT!" Cherry hiccupped.

"Are you crazy?" Batty glanced at them. "That's lemming talk!"

"Wrong channel!" Zak hit Batty's ears to change him.

"O Ceaser! Emperor of Rome!" Batty called, royally.

"WRONG CHANNEL!" Cherry shrieked as they were close to hitting the ground.

Zak hit him again, and they were high above again.

"Well, alright, gummies!" Batty said in a John Wayne accent. "We're going to war!"

"Yes, that's it!" Zak cheered.

"Can't you guys just drop me off?" Cherry asked, weakly.

"No, we're going back to camp! Batty, let's go!" Zak commanded.

Batty did as he said and flew them back to the leveler. Batty did numerous impressions and took them to where they needed to go. Zak then made Batty take them to the cab and flew up past the window. Ralph, Tony, and Whitney noticed Batty, but nothing unusual about who he was carrying. Hexxus saw them and used this as the perfect opportunity to foil their plans. He swiped some smoke against Batty to make his vision go blurry and he dropped Cherry and Zak, making Cherry scream again.

Katie shook her head. "Nee-bear!"

"No! Keep going!" Hexxus corrupted her.

"But... Nee-Bear's in trouble!" Katie shook her head, shutting her eyes tight. "Nee-Bear..."

"Hey Tone," Ralph pointed out as he saw Zak slid out the window. "There's a little man on the windshield here!"

Whitney took a closer look and her eyes widened. "Zak! That's Zak!"

"That can't be Zak!" Tony said. 

"Listen to me, buster, I know my brother anywhere!" Whitney hissed.

Hexxus came in front of the window, noticing Ralph and Tony weren't paying attention. "Keep it moving, boy!"

Ralph and Tony screamed once they saw Hexxus's face. They then got outside the cab to escape and run away back home. That had to be the scariest thing they had ever seen. Whitney watched them leave and rolled her eyes. She then sat in the driver's seat, controlling the machine. Zak was still sliding outside the window and was about to fall to his death. By his surprise, as he was about to plummet, Pips grabbed his arm and helped him up. "You need a set of your own wings."

"Katie, destroy that puny human!" Hexxus commanded.

Katie's eyes widened at Cherry, then she grew angry. "Boss or not, I'm not hurting MY Nee-Bear!" 

"Fine, I don't need you!" Hexxus growled, taking control off from her.

Katie's eyes cracked wide open. She then shut them and shook her head. She gasped once she saw where she was. 

"KATIE KAT!" Cherry screamed as she was about to fall and die.

"Nee-Bear!" Katie reached down and jumped off the machine, holding tiny Cherry in her hands. "How'd you get so small?"

"There's no time to explain, you have to stop that machine before it destroys FernGully!" Cherry cried.

"What's a FernGully, Cherry?"

"No time to explain!"

Zak managed to get inside the machine. Pips gave him a boost, but made the teenage boy land in a cup of coffee. Whitney walked over to it and lifted the cup up. "Zak? Is that you?" Whitney wondered.

"Whitney, stop this machine, it's going to kill the rainforest!" Zak cried.

"What happened to-"

"Forget what I said! I was wrong! We need to stop it before that forest becomes nothing left!"

Whitney smiled at her older brother. She then turned the keys to stop the machine and now FernGully was safe. "You're a good brother, Zak," Whitney smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "How come you're as tall as Tom Thumb and Thumbelina?"

"I'll tell you later, it's a big story, actually." Zak replied, safe in his younger sister's hands.

As the machine stopped, so did Hexxus. He tried to breathe in more smoke to become bigger and destroy FernGully, but he was slowly dying. He couldn't even breathe anymore. Then all the sudden, he shrunk and size and became nothing more. All the animals and fairies cheered. Hexxus was now no more, or so it seemed. Katie gently sat beside the forest with Whitney, both holding Zak and Cherry. There was now pitch darkness in the sky and the ground rumbled as Hexxus transformed again. He was now a nightmare skeleton with dripping sludge from his bones and had pure hellfire on his side. 

"We're dead." Cherry said, her heart beating right out of her chest.

"Don't worry Cherry, I know something good will come out of this." Katie assured her, holding her close.

Cherry gagged from the closeness. "Katie! Can't breathe!" she coughed and sputtered.

Crysta looked at Hexxus in fear, then down at a broken open fruit. She took out a seed like it had deep meaning. She remembered the words the Magi told her before she left. All the magic of creation exists within a single, tiny seed. Crysta held the seed close to her chest as Hexxus was creating doomsday for everyone, not just FernGully. She then flew up to defeat Hexxus as the tiny seed was growing a tree inside. Hexxus laughed and he ate Crysta as she flew past his jaw.

"Crysta!" Pips cried.

"Crysta..." Zak sounded heartbroken.

Hexxus laughed. He was really about to win this round against good and evil. He then felt disturbances such as roots and branches, but ripped them off before they could affect him. Everyone watched as Hexxus was dangerously close to killing them all with no sheer mercy or sympathy. Hexxus yelled in pain and agony, but then came closer and closer.

Pips noticed what was weakening their sworn enemy and had an idea. "Come on!" he flew to Hexxus as a root grew. "Help it grow! Come on, guys!"

The other fairies weren't afraid of Hexxus anymore. They all then flew to help Pips and Crysta with the seed growing. Hexxus was getting weak as a tree was growing inside of him, thus trapping him again and to never be seen in FernGully again. The humans stood back as they couldn't do anything to help the fairies defeat the evil pollution. The machine the humans used to cut down the trees was being destroyed itself as Hexxus was growing a tree and couldn't be stopped. As the tree bark closed in on him, Hexxus was now defeated and to never be seen again as the fairies grew a tree using their magic and powers combined. Peace was now restored.


	7. Chapter 7

At least everyone thought so. The next morning, all the fairies gathered around the new tree they all created to defeat Hexxus with. Crysta was gone and no one could find her. Some new moss grew on the tree complete with blooming flowers, but one opened up and it had Crysta inside! She woke up suddenly before everyone and floated down toward them, bringing smiles to their faces. As she floated down, a bunch of flowers sprouted within her trail. Zak was very happy to see her and reunited to her with a hug.

"So, all this is a fairy world?" Whitney asked.

"That's right." Cherry replied, after explaining FernGully to her and Katie.

"That sounds magical and peaceful." Whitney smiled.

"It was, but be careful or else you're an iguana's lunch." Cherry advised with a nervous chuckle.

Whitney hummed and thought about something.

"We did it, guys." Crysta told Zak and Cherry. "Now Hexxus can never harm FernGully again."

Zak's smiled turned into a frown. "But humans still could. That's why Cherry and I have to go back. There's a part of me that really wants to stay."

Crysta looked at them, mainly Zak. She put a hand on her heart. "There's a part of you that will always stay." She then handed Zak a seed and it glowed in his hand. "Remember Zak and Cherry, remember everything."

"Can I stay here?" Whitney asked.

Everyone faced her.

"This place sounds more peaceful than back home, I think I'd actually be happier here." Whitney said. "I love nature now and find it exotic and beautiful. I know I'm needed at home, but maybe Mom and Dad will rest easier with just Zak home instead of us back home."

"Are you sure, Whitney?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I choose to stay." Whitney said. "So, what about it? Can I stay?"

Crysta smiled at Zak and Whitney.

"I'll miss you, little sister." Zak looked up with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too, big brother." Whitney chuckled. It was funny calling each other that now because of the size issues.

Zak walked along and shook hands with Pips. He even gave him a thumbs up. "Keep the stereo, dude."

"Thanks...dude..." Pips did a thumbs up too, wondering what it meant.

"What was done, now undo, return you to the form that's true." Crysta worked her magic. It successfully worked this time and now Zak and Cherry were back to their normal sizes. Crysta then turned to Whitney. "Are you really sure you want to stay in FernGully and maybe never see your brother again?"

"Hey, don't say it like that, of course I'll see him again, but yes, I'm sure." Whitney replied with a smile.

Crysta sighed and then worked her magic again. She did the spell she used on Zak and Cherry in the first place and made Whitney into the size of a fairy. Whitney looked around to see her new friends and family. She laughed and then ran into Pips. "Oh, excuse me." Whitney blushed at him.

"It's alright," Pips smiled, helping her up. "You are a bodacious babe."

Whitney blushed again and giggled.

"Hey now, behave you two!" Zak playfully scolded the new couple.

"Come on, we gotta get home." Cherry smiled, then left with Zak and Katie.

Crysta sighed as she watched them leave. "Goodbye, Zak and Cherry..." she said, softly.

Cherry, Zak and Katie were walking. Zak looked down sadly and saw Batty on the ground, not moving. Zak picked him up and was hoping he wasn't dead. He poked the bat and some sparks woke the bat up.

"I've shrunk!" Batty gasped. He then flew off out of Zak's hands. 

"Zak!" Tony's voice called.

Zak, Cherry and Katie turned to the men.

"What happened here?" Ralph asked.

Zak and Cherry looked around the freshened forest. They saw numerous dead trees, but that one tree the fairies made. Hopefully, within time, things would be all fine with the FernGully villagers and Whitney. Zak then smiled, he knew what to do. He bent down and put the seed in the ground to grow a new true and recreate the world of FernGully. "I will remember." he said to himself. He then put his arms around Ralph and Tony and walked out of the forest. "Guys, things have gotta change."

"So, how was your vacation, Cherry?" Katie asked.

"Wild," Cherry sighed. "It was a lot like summer camp."

"Cherry, those stories you had in camp couldn't have been bad compared to what you've been through the past few days!"

"Trust me, they were! I was almost eaten alive by an iguana!"

"Cherry..."

"She's right, Katie, I was almost dessert!" Zak added.

Crysta watched the humans leave to never be seen again. She then waved her magic taken from the Magi and helped the seed that Zak planted grow to make their home more vibrant and lively like they all remembered. The humans then turned to see that Crysta was recreating the whole forest and making like the demolitions never happened. Flowers bloomed, seeds popped, trees grew, it was just like how it was before they decided to cut down everything. Zak and Cherry smiled, they knew how that happened besides their part and donation. They all shared smiles and left the forest. 

Crysta watched them leave. Pips came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. They both shared a smile and flew away together.

"Hey, wait for me!" Whitney ran with them.

Pips smiled and came back. He then picked Whitney up over his shoulders and flew her to their home where she would spend the rest of her life. In a new home, in a new place where she felt like she could truly belong in. Batty decided to fly with them as he had his new home as well as Whitney. Things were going to change for the better on the planet now. For our children and our children's children. Cherry and Katie talked about their adventure in the last rainforest and spent their last day of vacation actually having fun and not killing any endangered species. 

"I'm sorry about Hexxus, Nee-Bear." Katie said as they were now in the airport, waiting to be taken home. 

"That's okay, Kat, you didn't know," Cherry said to her. "I'm just glad I came out alive!"

Katie smiled. "I wouldn't mind having that black dress to my wardrobe though."

Cherry and Katie heard the intercom for Cherry to now go home.

"I'll see you later," Cherry stood, shaking Katie's hand. "I need to go home and take a long shower."  
Katie laughed and waved. "Message me when you get home!"

"Of course!" Cherry waved, then quickly grabbed her carry-on bag to get on the plane with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end :) hope you like it, oh, and Happy Early Earth Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the 1992 cartoon film with some differences. Cherry and Katie are on their adventures again and they visit FernGully: The Last Rainforest. I know Zak doesn't have a younger sister in the original film, but she is my OC and part of my original plan out for making a story for this movie, so just go along with it. AnnaleaseTurner and i only own our OCs, everyone else belongs to 20th Century Fox, I guess.


End file.
